in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Boulder's Crush
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & BoltBlizard Plot When the gang finds out that Boulder has a crush on Neptune, they decide to help him win Neptune's heart. However, there's another guy who also has a crush on Neptune. Will Boulder be able to get Neptune to be interested in him before it's too late? Cast * Boulder * Neptune * Nepgear * Ib * Blitz * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Jackson Becker (NEW) * Red Spoon Story It seems to be another regular morning in Echo Creek. Blast, Tommy, Alice, Blitz, Nepgear and Ib and having breakfast at Red Spoon's restaurant. * Blast: These waffles are the best! * Ib: This ought to fill me up, I tell you... * Blitz: Hey, when you gotta eat, you gotta eat. * Nepgear: It's fuel for the brain! Of course we need it! * Alice: Red Spoon always has the best food, I'll admit it. As the gang eats, Tommy notices Boulder oustide, carrying a box of donuts, while having an unusual expression on his face. * Tommy: Hey, guys, look! It's Boulder! * Blitz: Hey, so it is- wait, is that a box of donuts? * Ib: ...Yeah. And what's with that look on his face? * Nepgear: Huh... Think something's gonna hit the fan... * Alice: It sure is him alright, but something's going on. He looks kind of different. Hey, I think he used hair gel! * Blast: And you notice that? * Alice: Hey, it's not my fault to have good eyes for detail. * Tommy: What do you think he could be up to? * Blitz: Not sure. I don't recall him eating donuts. * Ib: I'm a little confused myself, but... Do we try and find out what he's doing? * Blast: Yup. Let's go! * Tommy: Come on guys! * Alice: Wait, what about... (everyone leaves) * Red Spoon: (comes and finds only Alice at the table) The bill. (gives her the bill) * Alice: (sighs) I'll pay it... After Alice pays the bill, she catches up with the rest of the gang. *Nepgear: (sighs) Whoops... *Blitz: (keeps an eye out for Boulder and soon spots him) There he is! ...Who's place is that again? *Blast: Wait a moment, where is he going? Boulder arrives at Neptune's house, and knocks on the door. Neptune proceeds to head to said door and open it. *Neptune: Yello? ...Oh, heya Boulder! *Boulder: Hi Neptune... (blushes a bit) I brought you the donuts as you asked. (gives her the box of donuts) *Neptune: Oh, sweet! Thanks! I'm just glad you were glad to help! *Boulder: No problem. I'm glad to help. Hehe... The gang is watching the two of them from a nearby bush. * Blast: So, Neptune asked him to bring her the box of donuts? * Nepgear: Seems like it. She must have been busy, so she probably asked Boulder to do it. * Blitz: And by the looks of things, he was more than happy to. Just look at him - he's flushed up a little. * Tommy: Yeah. * Alice: Maybe a bit too happy. Wait a moment... Boulder and Neptune continue talking together, and even laugh together. * Alice: Do you think it's possible that Boulder has a crush on Neptune? * Blast: What? Do you really think so? * Ib: It's possible... * Nepgear: If so, who knows how it could go. They seem to get along pretty well as is, so it's highly likely Boulder has worked one up... * Ib: But knowing Neptune, she probably hasn't noticed at all. * Blast: Gee, I never thought I'd see the day Boulder would have a crush. Boulder and Neptune continue to talk, but Neptune needs to continue what she was doing previously. *Neptune: It was nice to talk to you and all, but I gotta get back to what I was doing. And thanks again, by the way. *Boulder: Sure, no problem. I'm glad to help. See you later, Neptune. Neptune closes the door, and Boulder walks away. His pupils are heart-shaped. * Blast: Ok, let's go talk to him. Boulder's a pretty tough guy, so he'll probably deny his crush. We must make him feel comfortable enough to share it, ok? * Tommy: Got it. * Blast: (pops out of the bush) Psst! Hey, Boulder! * Boulder: (comes to the bush) Guys? What are you doing in that bush? * Blast: Look Boulder. I'm going to ask you a very personal question, and I want you to answer honestly. * Boulder: Ok. * Blast: Do you... have a crush on... Neptune? * Boulder: Yes.... (smiles, his eyes looking at the sky) * Alice: Well, that was easier than I expected. * Nepgear: That's sweet... The best part is, I don't think she knows... * Ib: I mean, you two did seem to get along pretty well... * Boulder: Yeah... * Blast: Wait, have you told Neptune that you like her? * Boulder: Not really... * Blast: Then you've got to tell her! * Boulder: Uh... (looks nervous) * Alice: Ib is right, you two get along pretty well. Who knows, maybe Neptune even feels the same way about you, and is just waiting for you to take the first step! * Boulder: You think so? * Alice: Well, you'll never know if you don't try. * Blitz: It's worth a shot, isn't it? Surely it can't go 'that' badly. She's usually pretty relaxed, and I doubt this will change that. * Nepgear: (nods) Come on. Give it a chance. * Boulder: Hm... you're right. I'll give it a try. Boulder grabs a flower, and walks back to Neptune's door, and knocks. However, before Neptune opens the door, another guy pushes Boulder out of the way. It's a guy with blond hair and bright teeth. When Neptune opens the door, she sees him. * Jackson Becker: Hey Neptune! How have you been? You know, I was walking at the park, when I saw these flowers. (shows Neptune a large bouquet of roses) I thought I'd show them how pretty you are. * Neptune: (seems surprised) That's a lot of roses... You sure I need this much exposure? * Jackson Becker: Well, a wonderful girl like you doesn't deserve any less. (gives her the bouquet of roses) * Neptune: Shucks, now I gotta find somewhere to put these...! Thanks! * Jackson Becker: No problem, Neptune. I hope you have a day as wonderful as you! Boulder watches the scene, and walks away, sad. * Blast: It looks like this might be harder than we thought. * Alice: Boulder, where are you going? * Boulder: Home... * Blast: But, you can't let that guy get in the way of your true love! * Boulder: What do you know, Blast? You're already in a happy relationship. * Blast: Yeah, but before that happened, I passed through the same situation as you. Before I told Jaiden about my crush on her, there was this other guy called Tony who also had a crush on her. But that didn't stop me from trying. * Tommy: You can still do this! * Blast: Yeah, what can that guy do that you can't? * Boulder: That! Boulder points at Jackson Becker, who is juggling. * Jackson Becker: You're like these balls I'm juggling. I'll always catch you if you fall. Behind Jackson are three fangirls, who sigh as they watch him. * Alice: Seriously? That line worked? * Boulder: She'll never choose me over him. He's got charisma. He's outgoing. He's more confident. * Nepgear: But you share more in common with her than he does! He's just some magnet - and magnet have some things they can't attract! * Blast: Nepgear's right. In fact, we can help you win Neptune's heart! * Tommy: Yeah! * Alice: There's several ways we can help so Neptune falls in love with you. * Boulder: Like what? * Blast: How about, the "damsel in distress"? * Boulder: What? * Tommy: It's basically when the girl is in trouble, and the guy comes and saves her. * Alice: So, you're suggesting we wait around until Neptune is in trouble? * Blast: Or... we could create the trouble. * Boulder: What do you mean? * Ib: Hm... In other words, we'll need to open a window you could do some sort of favor for her again, but on a bigger scale. * Blitz: However, at the same time, we'll probably need to keep an eye on that guy, because something tells me he's after the same thing you are. * Boulder: Yup. * Blast: Ok, I've got an idea to create the perfect situation for you to save her. Look, here's the plan. I'll use a disguise, and pretend to be a thief that broke into her house, and stole one of her most valuable posessions. As I run off, you'll stop me and return it to Neptune. That should work. Got it? * Boulder: Uh... * Blast: Come on, Boulder! You'll be her hero! * Boulder: Alright. * Blast: Nepgear, what's Neptune's most valuable posession? * Nepgear: Hmm... When she's not lounging around, she's probably on one of her hoarded games consoles... It's usually that one nearest the big screen in her room - in the middle, below it. Can't miss it. * Blitz: ...I think I know what you're on about. Isn't that- * Nepgear: Yeah, her PS4. * Blast: Got it. Well, time for an appropiate disguise! Blast looks at the disguises he has. He first pulls out a clown outfit. * Blast: Nah, too funny. Blast then pulls out a santa outfit. * Blast: Nah, too festive. Blast then pulls out a Batman outfit. * Blast: Gee, I can't believe how long it's been since I last saw this! Blast then pulls out a black suit that looks like a thief's outfit. * Blast: This should do the trick. Blast puts on the thief disguise, and then, silently walks to an open window in Neptune's house, and enters through the window. He then grabs Neptune's PS4. Just as he exits the house, Neptune sees him escaping with her PS4. *Neptune: ...Ey, ey! Thief! (proceeds to chase him) Get the heck back here with that! Blast runs away with the PS4, and uses his super speed to run faster than Neptune. However, Boulder stands in the way, forcing Blast to stop. He then pretends to punch Blast. * Blast: (acting) Agh! You got me! (falls onto the ground, with his arms lifting the PS4 up high.) As Boulder is about to grab the PS4, Jackson Becker takes the PS4, and bring it back to Neptune, who was too far away to see what happened. * Jackson Becker: Here's your console, Neptune. Safe and sound. No thief is gonna get away with your PS4 while I'm around. (gives Neptune the PS4) The three fangirls sigh again as they watch Jackson Becker. * Neptune: Shucks, thanks! Never again... * Blitz: *in a bush* ...Misson failed. We'll get 'em next time. * Tommy: No way! * Alice: That guy stole our rescue! * Blast: (comes back to the gang, and takes off the disguise) Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. * Alice: We're going to have to keep trying, while keeping an eye on that guy too. * Ib: But we can't just get in his way, he may try get us while he's at it... * Blitz: I don't know how he seems to be spontaneously everywhere, but it's kinda freaky... * Tommy: Yeah. * Blast: Well, time for another plan, I guess. * Ib: Let's see... rescue didn't work... What other options do we have...? * Tommy: Hm... * Blast: You know what might work? How about giving Neptune a box of chocolates? As far as I know, girls like chocolate. *Blitz: But didn't she already get something in the sweet category? *Ib: The donuts... *Nepgear: Well... We could still give it a try. *Boulder: Alright. Let's give it a try. Neptune is now outside, taking a break after what she's been doing. * Alice: Before you give her those chocolates, we've got to dress you appropriately. * Boulder: What do you- Alice quickly dresses Boulder in an elegant suit. * Alice: There you go. Don't forget to use perfume to smell good! (puts some perfume on Boulder, making him cough a bit) * Blast: Here are the chocolates! (gives him the box of chocolates, which has is heart-shaped) * Alice: Now go get her! * Boulder: (gulps) Ok, here we go... Boulder goes to Neptune, who is still relaxing after her work. *Neptune: Heya! What's the occasion? *Boulder: Uh, well, I wanted to give you something. (hiding the box of chocolates behind him) *Neptune: Mm hm? I'm interested. What you got? *Blitz; (in the background) Watch, that one guy ia gonna swipe them from behind him and give em to the girl instead of Boulder doing so. *Boulder: Well, it's- Suddenly, Jackson Becker arrives in what appears to be a medieval carriage. * Jackson Becker: Hey Neptune! Look at what I got for you! (gives her a huge box of chocolates, almost as large as her) Though not even all those sweets, are as sweet as you are! *Neptune: (thinking: What is going on?!) Well, thanks so much! Boulder looks at his box of chocolates, which is much smaller than the one Jackson gave Neptune, and decides to just walk away. * Jackson Becker: Hey, now that you're taking a break, how about a ride on this carriage I got? Let me treat you like the princess you are! Behind him are again, the three fangirls sighing as they watch him. * Blast: Oh, this can't be serious. *Neptune: Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good. *Jackson Becker: Oh, ok. Well, have a wonderful afternoon, Neptune! (kisses her hand, and leaves in the carriage) Boulder returns to the gang, once again beaten by Jackson. * Alice: Ok, that's enough. Jackson may have good timing. And, nice hair... but let's see him compete with a song! * Boulder: Wha-what? * Alice: Music can be very romantic. If you sing to Neptune, that might touch her more than the gifts. *Ib: And there will be plenty of time to convey your message by song. It just takes rehearsal and planning. *Boulder: Are you sure this is a good idea? *Alice: Sure it is! Come on Boulder, you've got to write a song for Neptune! *Boulder: Ok. *Nepgear: I just hope this all works out. Neptune looked pretty confused a moment ago. *Blitz: Seconded. Let's just see how 'this' goes. A few hours later, the gang goes to Neptune's house. Boulder seems nervous. * Boulder: Are you sure of this? * Blast: Sure! They then see the three fangirls pass nearby. * Fangirl #1: Jackson Becker is so romantic! * Fangirl #2: When he's talking, I like to imagine that he's talking to me. * Fangirl #3: I really wish I was Neptune! Boulder starts to lose confidence. * Blast: Don't listen to them. You can do it! Just remember what we practiced. *Ib: Hey. Good luck. Now go get her. *Boulder: Ok. Boulder grabs a guitar, and knocks on the door. When Neptune opens, Boulder begins. * Boulder: ♪We'll take a walk down by the river♪ ♪Watch the sunset in the sky♪ ♪We'll plant the seeds of love together♪ ♪Won't you be there by my side?♪ ♪Neptune, sweet as pie♪ ♪You're the apple of my eye♪ ♪A cherry blossom in a field of rye♪ ♪And when the sun is setting in the sky♪ ♪And the moon starts to rise♪ ♪Won't you be there by my side?♪ Suddenly, Boulder song is interrupted when Jackson Becker appears with a huge stage, with colored lights shining and fog machines. * Jackson Becker: (two backup dancers dance with him) ♪Oh, oh♪ ♪Oh, ah-oh♪ ♪When you appeared before me♪ ♪My heart stopped beating♪ ♪Stars crossed the sky♪ ♪To come see what I was seeing♪ ♪You were the one♪ ♪That made me believe I could fly♪ ♪Whoa, whoa, whoa♪ ♪Birds could not sing♪ ♪A song that's as beautiful♪ ♪I'd do anything♪ ♪That's irrefutable♪ ♪'Cause you are the sun♪ ♪Painting my heart in the sky (whoa-oh, oh)♪ ♪Neptune, Neptune, whoa-oh♪ ♪When will you tell me that you feel the same?♪ ♪Like an angel on a candy cane♪ ♪Or the sunlight shining through a drain♪ * Boulder: (closes the door behind him, and stays inside with Neptune to continue his song) ♪Sugar Belle, when I look in your eyes♪ ♪I see the color blue♪ (Blast grabs a blue light and shine it through the window, making the room look blue) ♪And it reminds me of the sky above♪ ♪Uh, which is also... blue♪ (Blast facepalms) Jackson and his dancers come in through the back door, and continue the show. The three fangirls follow him inside too. Neptune suddenly sees her house way too crowded. * Jackson Becker: ♪Hey, hey, hey, yeah♪ ♪Be my sugarplum♪ ♪I will be your watermelon♪ ♪Every time you smile♪ ♪I can feel my heart a-swellin'♪ ♪Blood is rushing from my head to my feet, yeah♪ ♪I start movin' when I'm feeling that beat, yeah♪ * Boulder: (steps in front of Jackson Becker) ♪I've been writin' this song for you♪ ♪Searchin' for the perfect rhyme♪ ♪For the words I wanna say♪ (looks like he forgot the lyrics) ♪''somethin', somethin', somethin' somethin', be mine!♪ ''(Blast facepalms again) * Jackson Becker: (pushes Boulder aside, and grabs Neptune's hand, trying to start dancing with her, but Neptune refuses to) ♪Every day I see you♪ ♪I know you could be the one for me♪ ♪Feel my heart a-beating like♪ ♪The rain upon a bumblebee♪ ♪Don't you see that I could, uh-oh, uh-oh♪ ♪Whenever you are near me, I'm so... uh-oh♪ * Boulder: (tosses a boulder on Jackson Becker and his dancers, and sits on the boulder to continue singing with his guitar) ♪Neptune!♪ ♪Roses are red and violets blue!♪ * Jackson Becker: (gets out from under the boulder and continues his performance) ♪Neptune! Yeah♪ ♪My love is burning hot like a cheese fondue!♪ Both of them start pushing each other aside, trying to get as close as Neptune as possible. * Boulder: ♪Neptune!♪ * Jackson Becker: ♪Neptune!♪ * Boulder: ♪Neptune!♪ (giving her a small bouquet of roses) * Jackson Becker: ♪Neptune!♪ (gives her a huge bouquet of roses) * Boulder: ♪Neptune!♪ * Jackson Becker: ♪Neptune!♪ * Both: ♪NEPTUNE!!!♪ Both of them lose balance, and fall. Boulder falls on some furniture, breaking it, and Jackson Becker falls right on the PS4. Neptune sees the big mess both of them have made in her house. *Neptune: (speechless) ...You two... (while transforming) What have you accomplished? I grow tiresome of this! (finished transforming) Enough is enough. *Jackson Becker: Uh... *Boulder: I... I... *Blast: (looking from the window) This isn't good. *Purple Heart: OK, slow down. I just feel the need to go over what has been happening these last few hours... From the looks of things, you two are fighting over what? (to Jackson) Especially you - let me explain your situation here. You already have a harem of 3 fangirls at your back, you want to add a 4th, and you're leaving their adoration on hold? Are you really showing them the 'you' in 'yourself' if you're just reeling them in and keeping them? *Jackson Becker: Me? I have no idea who those girls are. *Boulder: Uh... are we both in trouble? *Purple Heart: Oh, yes. Yes you are. Just look at the mess you boys have made. This is 'my' house we're in, and I see a few broken pieces of furniture and you almost broke my prized possesion as well. Is this a joke to you? (obviously seems angry) See yourselves to the door. Right. '''Now.' ''Jackson Becker and his backup dancers run out through the door. Boulder walks sadly out through the door as well. The fangirls just chase after Jackson. The gang then sees Boulder sitting outside under a tree, seeming depressed. Neptune, transforming back, closed the door immediately and is presumably trying to clear up the mess. *Blitz: ...Ouch. Rejection due to competition? *Nepgear: Yeah, she's a 'lot' more aware when she's in 'that' state... *Ib: I feel his pain... *Nepgear: But you're not old enough- *Ib: I feel all of his pain. It's a long story. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000